The present invention relates to the field of toys and more particularly to toys that simulate pecking birds.
Zobrist, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,2834,151 describes a pecking bird toy which is actuated by a ball falling under the influence of gravity through a ladder-like device. Kuenz in U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,126 describes a paddle shaped toy having pecking birds on its top surface which is actuated by swinging a counter weight. Kuenz' toy is difficult and possibly hazardous for small children to play with. Zobrist's toy is not based on a paddle and requires little skill to manipulate.
Development of a pecking bird toy which can be manipulated with a modicum of skill and yet be non-hazardous for small children represents a great improvement in the field of toys and satisfies a long felt need of parents and small children.